


I swear I know what I'm doing

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mistakes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Liara and Shepard haven't seen each other in months, and their first time together again runs into a few complications. It's silly, it's fluffy, it's smutty. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 17





	I swear I know what I'm doing

So here’s the thing, Asari don’t have pubic hair. A fact I’m profoundly grateful for any time I go down on Liara. It’s also the source of the first of tonight’s little incidents. Things started out fantastically. Mars hadn’t gone quite the way I’d hoped, but at least I’d managed to pick up Liara. After months in the brigg awaiting court martial, then a harrowing escape from Earth just ahead of the invading Reapers, I was ready to grasp at any good news. So was Liara. We hadn’t been underway for Palaven for more than ten minutes before Liara was in my cabin and my pants were down around my ankles. Which was where we ran into our first problem. Normally I keep myself pretty well -ahem- groomed. On lock down though I might have let myself go a bit. The bush of hair that greeted Liara as she squatted in front of me was bigger than anything she’d ever seen from me before, and I saw her eyes go wide. She didn’t say anything though, and eager as we both were, she didn’t let it slow her down.

I groaned as her lips touched my swollen head. That simple kiss felt incredible, and I let myself fall back against the desk, bracing as she pushed deeper. Her tongue followed her lips, writing meaningless words against my turgid shaft, a stronger pressure than the soft heat of her mouth. I closed my eyes, reveling in the blowjob. God, it had been way too long. Pleasure spiked as she took me into her throat, and I moaned. This was heaven. For a few seconds my entire world was absolute bliss. Then with a sharp gagging sound, Liara pulled herself off my cock. The brush of air on my wet shaft was cold as I waited for the heat of her mouth to return. Instead, there was more gagging. Opening my eyes I looked down. Liara still held the base of my cock with one hand, but her other was fishing around in her mouth. She had one eye partially closed as she searched, and every few moments she gagged again as her fingers pushed back into her throat. 

I was about to ask what she was doing when she withdrew her fingers, something short and dark clutched between them. We both looked at it for a moment, then she looked at me one eyebrow raised. I grinned sheepishly and gave her a little shrug. “I didn’t have time to shave, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just didn’t know it was a possibility. I’ll be more careful this time.” With that she dove back in and in moments I was back in the sea of blissful ecstasy. For all of ten seconds. Then she was back off my cock, spluttering and gagging as she tried to fish another hair out of her mouth. That happened three more times, stray hairs getting caught in the back of her throat every time she started to get low enough to really let me feel it. Finally she pulled the last hair from her mouth, rubbed it contemptuously on my thigh and looked up at me. “Okay, that’s it, I give up. I’m not going back down there until you shave.”

I’d have been happy to do it, but we’d lit out of Vancouver so quickly that I hardly even had a change of clothes aboard the ship, much less a razor. Briefly the idea of asking Joker if I could borrow his flashed through my mind. Maybe later. Right now I still had a raging boner and a stunning woman naked in my room. I could pass on the blowjob for now. In fact…

“Why don’t I thank you for trying.” I said, pulling her to her feet and pushing her towards my desk chair. She got what I was thinking, and her eyes lit up as she braced herself against the chair’s back, sticking her butt out for me. Now it was my turn to return the favor, and as I think I mentioned before, Asari don’t have pubic hair. Dropping to my knees I buried my face between her legs. Her cunny was sweet, another amazing fact about Asari, and I quickly lost myself in eating her out. With her perfect ass right there I couldn’t help myself. As my tongue probed deeper, I caught big handfuls of her plump rear, kneading the supple mounds with rampant enjoyment. She moaned, rolling her hips against my face, clearly as into it as I was. Letting her movements guide me, I sucked and licked every inch of her azure, worshiping it before I got the bright idea to move a little further up. Liara let out a shriek as my tongue brushed over the puckered mound of her butthole. On reflex she took a startled dancing step forward, trying to get away from the unexpected sensation. 

The shift in her balance put unexpected weight on the chair. With the rasp of wheels against decking, the chair tipped forward, legs shooting out from beneath it and spilling both of us onto the ground after it. Liara ended up with her face pressed against the chair’s seat and I ended up with my face pressed into her seat. For a moment we both just lay there, sprawled on the floor, too shocked to react. Then Liara started to laugh, big rolling chuckles that made her curl in on herself. It had just been one hell of a last twenty four hours. I started laughing too. It felt good. The laughter loosened up stress and tension I hadn’t realized I’d been holding. It was a good thirty seconds before Liara recovered enough control to crawl over to me, still chuckling, and kiss me. I kissed her back. Residual giggles underscored those kisses, bubbling up again as we picked ourselves up off the floor. 

Those giggles stayed with us all the way to the bed, shifting into more carnal noises by degrees as we reclaimed what we’d been doing. Kissing soon included touching, and we rolled around on the mattress, letting the mood reassert itself. Soon my hardon was back in full force, and I wriggled my hips to line myself up. She matched my movements, shifting beneath me to get a better angle. One of her legs wrapped around my hip, holding me close as I thrust. And completely missed the mark, jamming my cock hard into her inner thigh. My snarl of frustrated pain mixed with her gasp of discomfort. Pulling back, I tried again. And this time managed to stub my head against the bottom of one butt cheek. Okay, this was just getting ridiculous. I withdrew my hips one more time, shifted until I felt the heat of her slit against my head, and thrust slowly. It worked! We both moaned as I entered her, and the burning heat of her cunt felt incredible after so many failed attempts. 

Reaching out with one hand I took a handful one magnificent boob, squeezing as I started to thrust again. This was what I’d been missing, this glorious feeling. Pleasure surged through me, pulsing out with each stroke of my shaft against her tight walls. I sped up, getting into it. She was too, moaning and rolling her hips in time with my thrusts. Her nipple was hard against the fingers of my hand, and I squeezed it as I bottomed out in her. God she felt amazing! A shift of my hips and a guiding hand on her ass got her to roll up onto her side, letting me raise one leg up onto my shoulder and really start to give it to her. Faster and faster we fucked, pounding away with heady abandon. My entire body was alight with the pleasure of it, fires of sensation casing each up from the raging inferno of my loins. I bore down on her, lifting her hips up to get just a bit deeper as I fucked her with everything I had. Each thrust cracked off weeks of loneliness, driving out the fear and tension of the galaxy until we were all that was left. This was magic. It was perfection. It was - pain?   
  
Searing pain lanced through one leg, muscles cramping, ripping me out of my revelry and back to reality with cruel immediacy. Gasping I stopped thrusting, leg spasming as I tried to fight the cramp. Squirming and rolling I tried to find a position that took the weight off that leg, but Liara’s leg on my shoulder complicated things, trapping me for an extra few moments of excruciating agony. Maybe it was the writhing, maybe it was the gasping moans, but Liara picked up that something was wrong pretty quickly. She yanked her leg off my shoulder, kicking me in the back of the head as she did. The impact hurt, but it was nothing compared to my leg, and finally I was able to move freely. And move I did, scampering up the bed away from her until I could stretch the leg out fully. 

A few moments of gasping and massaging brought the pain down to a manageable level and I looked at Liara. She was up on her side, and for a moment I thought she was shuddering in pain. Then I realized she was laughing. I glared at her. “What?”   
  
“You… I....” She said between stifled giggles. “I… I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“Yeah.” I admitted, still rubbing my leg but grinning. “Maybe we should call it?”

“No. We need this. Let’s just be a little more, conventional.” Rolling onto her back she spread her legs and reached out for me. “Come here.”

That was my Liara, determined to the last. With a final shake of my leg I crawled over to her. This time her hand guided me inside, and she was as wet and incredible as I remembered. My moan as I sank into her heat was one of pure bliss. I started slow, no longer trusting tonight not to throw something fresh into the mix. Pleasure built with each roll of my hips, swelling with quiet intensity. Her body moved with mine, welcoming me deeper. It wasn’t the frenetic pounding of before, but there was something less frantic about it too. We’d been trying to block out the universe before, and the universe had made it abundantly clear it refused to just sit down and shut up. So now I didn’t try to smash aside my cares and worries, I just tried to focus on staying in the moment. 

“Shepard.” My name rolled from her lips. Her hands slid down my chest, over my hips, stopping on my ass. She squeezed. “Faster.”   
  
I complied. I’d found my rhythm now, and each stroke came smoother and deeper than the last, building back up to the energy of before. Her moans kept pace with my thrusts, coming faster and faster as I sped up. I could feel her pleasure swelling. She was close. That was okay. So was I. The steady build up had a deceptive power, and as her pussy squeezed me even hard, and her hips rolled hungrily against mine, I felt the sudden swell of pressure between my own legs. That pressure was vast, built of the fractured pleasures of tonight’s failures, fused with months apart, all brought together by the swell of love and affection rolling off of Liara. The wave sped closer, surging towards it’s breaking point, and I braced for whatever last minute bullshit was coming to spoil the moment. Nothing did.

Liara moaned, hips bucking in ecstasy as she came. Her pussy clamped down on me with desperate strength, and that was that. With a groan I came, slamming my dick as deep as it would go as all that pent up pressure surged through me into her. She clutched at me, fingers scrambling over my back. I returned the favor, scooping her off the bed, hugging her to my chest and sitting up as I emptied myself inside her. We kissed.

From the door to the cabin James Vega awkwardly cleared his throat. “Hey, Commander. Sorry. Joker wanted me to tell you internal comms are down while he runs some repairs. We’re, uh, coming up on Palaven.”

Liara and I just started laughing. 

  
  



End file.
